Chronology: Backstories
Backstories Larkin Backstory *Larkin: Visit *Larkin: Icarian *Larkin: Business People *Larkin: Rapscallions *Larkin: Heading South *Larkin: Best Served Hot *Finch: Friendly Turn *Finch: Feeding Birds Raef and Gwydion Backstory * Raef: Lost * Raef: Beginning * Raef and Gwydion: Patty Cake * Raef: Alcohol and Orcs *Raef: A House Just for Us *Raef: Worthy (Graphic) *Raef: How to Join a Guild (Graphic) *TRP: Jasper and Raef (Life Debt) *Gwydion: Something New *Raef: Where Are You Going? *Gwydion and Raef: Exchanging Gifts Roddy Backstory * Roddy's Circus Diary: Amren Little Roddy's first few attempts at writing his thoughts down. * How Do You Solve a Problem Like Lesaya?: This is why Roddy has issues with clerics. * The Calimport Incident The incident in Calimport that caused Roddy to split from his circus and head to Skyport. Hansel, Mishka, and Jonn Backstory * Storm (Hansel) * Yes (NSFW) (Hansel) * It's Not Funny Anymore (Jonn) * Nightmare (Hansel) * Golden (Hansel) * The Pieces of History Between Us (Mishka) * Dukhal (Hansel) * Swordplay, pt 1 (Hansel) * Swordplay, pt 2 (Hansel) * Swordplay, pt 3 (Hansel) * Ignition / Incineration (Hansel/Mishka) NSFW * The Upper Hand (NSFW) (Mishka) * O Captain (Hansel) (NSFW) * Out of My Mind (Mishka) * Trussed (NSFW) (Hansel) * We're Not Having Sex on the Beach (NSFW) (Mishka) * Comfort (NSFW) (Hansel) * Safe With You (NSFW) (Mishka) * Promises (Hansel) * and Mishka get married. * Unmasked (Mishka) * Spent (NSFW) (Hansel) * Voyage (NSFW) (Hansel) * Mal Karash (Hansel) * Tusk (Hansel) * Don't Leave Me (Jonn) * The Note (Hansel) * I Love You (Jonn) * Can You Do That For Me? (Jonn) * What Did You Do To Their Bodies? (Jonn) Goro Backstory * Don't Resist (Amari) * Kissing * Do the Right Thing * TRP: Goro and Sami (Amari) Gavi Backstory * My Brother's Keeper: A series of interactions between Gavi and her big brother Bloodgrut. Flag, Urru and Rieka Backstory * TRP: Flag and Urru (New Assignment). General Marlowe sends Urru, Flag, and others to kill three aboleths. One aboleth dies. The crew survives. Urru and Flag think General Marlowe should be gently encouraged to leave his ship. * TRP: Goatface and Rieka (Wolf's Bane) Summary: Rieka gets drunk, passes out, and wakes up to meet a weird goat-faced creature. The creature offers Rieka power. Rieka refuses. Then says yes just so she can get back to her own plane. * TRP: Goatface and Rieka (Second Chances) Summary: Goatface comes to talk to Rieka in prison. She tells them she lied to get them to leave her alone. They decide to help her anyway. A jailbreak happens. * TRP: Mishka and Rieka (Pest) Summary: Rieka tries to get out of town by stowing away on the Red Blade. She is promptly caught and tossed overboard in a rowboat. Mishka gives her an autograph. * TRP: Mishka and Rieka (We Meet Again) Summary: During Pirate Days, Mishka gets arrested as part of a scheme to collect his own bounty. Rieka is arrested for being drunk and belligerent. They escape together, but Mishka still doesn’t know Rieka’s name. * TRP: Mishka and Rieka (Dead Husband) Summary: Mishka and Rieka run into each other a third time on the anniversary of the day Rieka murdered her fiancé seven years ago. Mishka is drunk and happy from his recent wedding, but throws up when he reads Rieka's mind and accidentally relives her murdering her fiancé. Mishka leaves without getting her name. Rieka contemplates jumping off the dock. Goatface stops her. * TRP: Ensign, Flag and Rieka (New Friends) Summary: Rieka sees Flag and Ensign in a bar. Decides to befriend them. It doesn't go that great until pirates show up, pick a fight, and Rieka helps out. Ensign gets set on fire. * TRP: Ensign and Rieka (Troublemakers) Summary: Ensign and Rieka look for a job. They find a beggar woman, steal food to feed her, and then have to run from the guards. They end up wandering around a church, and eventually manage to get back to the inn. * TRP: Mishka and Rieka (Fourth Meeting) Mishka is upset about Hansel's apparent death. Rieka tries to help him and is refused. Category:Chronology